


Stray Kids, NOT Straight

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Los miembros de Stray Kids están muy perdidos en la vida… pero no por ello son heteros.Colección de historias (2/8)1. Butterfly effect [HAN x SeungMin]2. I hate you (but I love you) [Lee Know x SeungMin]3. [Bang Chan x Lee Know] -coming soon-
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Butterfly effect [HAN x SeungMin]

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que algunos de los fanfics puedan tener algún escenario parecido, ninguno de ellos está interrelacionado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si los demás se enteraran de lo que hacen JiSung y SeungMin cuando se quedan a solas… se escandalizarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita a raíz de que sucedió [ESTO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=472&v=ApKI2GkHiVA&feature=youtu.be&ab_channel=TheK-POP). No supero que fuera tan decidido a comerle la boca.

—¿Sabíais que es imposible estornudar con los ojos abiertos?

Fue lo que dijo SeungMin durante el almuerzo, desencadenando variadas reacciones de los chicos que se encontraban sentados con él, con sus respectivos almuerzos, comiéndoselos en la clase porque hacía demasiado frío como para estar fuera. Aquella pregunta fue también el desencadenante de otras muchas más cosas, aparte de los intentos de estornudos con los ojos abiertos por parte de ChangBin o MinHo, otras muchas cosas como una verborrea incesante de SeungMin durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo sobre datos inútiles que había leído en internet a lo largo de sus dieciocho años de vida que, al principio a todos les hizo gracia, pero que, después de un buen rato, lo único que provocaba era dolor de cabeza.

—Ah. ¿y sabíais que los tigres tienen la piel a rayas y no solo el pelo?

—Que alguien lo calle, por favor —suplicó HyunJin.

—Voy a hacer que se calle inmediatamente —acabó diciendo JiSung, demasiado harto de la hora que les había dado con una tontería detrás de otra.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó decididamente hacia SeungMin, que había vuelto a abrir la boca para soltar otro dato interesante que a nadie le importaba una mierda. Antes de que ninguno pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, ni siquiera el propio JiSung, que simplemente se movió guiado por el hartazgo y con la única meta en mente de que SeungMin no volviera a abrir la boca para decir nada, se acercó al chico, se inclinó sobre él, le cogió la cara con las manos y después le dio un beso corto en los labios. Después, se alejó de éste, satisfecho por haber conseguido su objetivo de dejarlo sin palabras y sin saber que aquel simple beso que había tenido un objetivo claro desencadenaría un montón de cosas que nada tenían que ver con datos inútiles, pero que tendrían que ver, y mucho, con SeungMin y, sobre todo, con los labios de SeungMin… pero no tardaría demasiado en averiguarlo.

~

La espalda de JiSung chocó contra la pared e inmediatamente los brazos de SeungMin se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza, su cuerpo pegándose al suyo, no dejándole ningún tipo de espacio para hacer alguna maniobra y alejarse de él. SeungMin lo miró fijamente y JiSung no supo por qué exactamente, pero su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho, como si estuviera expectante por algo, como si la situación, de alguna manera, le gustara y quisiera que algo más pasara entre ellos. Su boca se secó y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, llamando la atención de SeungMin, que posó sus ojos en su boca durante unos momentos. Antes de que JiSung se imaginara lo que iba a pasar, SeungMin acabó cruzando la escasa distancia que había entre ambos para besar sus labios.

Era un beso lleno de furia, de decisión y, a la vez, inexperto. La boca de SeungMin se movía sobre la suya y JiSung no supo por qué, pero le respondió con ganas. Movió sus labios de la misma forma que los de SeungMin y ambos encontraron un ritmo en el que se sintieron completamente cómodos, por lo que JiSung se abandonó por completo al beso e incluso se agarró a los hombros de SeungMin porque sentía que se caía, sus rodillas volviéndose de mantequilla. Cuando se separaron para volver a respirar, los dos jadeaban y se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos antes de que lo que acababa de pasar cayera sobre ellos como una gota de agua helada. SeungMin se separó de él inmediatamente, como si quemara, pero JiSung siguió el movimiento de su cuerpo y lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de volver a tomar sus labios, esta vez abriendo su boca, buscando con su lengua la de SeungMin, jugando con ella y queriendo más y más del chico que tenía en sus brazos.

—Quiero seguir besándote —murmuró finalmente JiSung, aún contra los labios del chico.

—Yo también —dijo SeungMin—. Pero que no se enteren los demás.

—Pero que no se enteren los demás —coincidió él.

Aquella situación había sido desencadenada por el primer beso que se habían dado, el beso que simplemente había sido dado para que SeungMin dejara de hablar, pero había provocado que ninguno de los dos hubiera dejado de pensar en él… y no solo había desencadenado eso, sino que también había desencadenado un montón de cosas más, como un efecto mariposa.

~

Se suponía que no se llevaban bien. Eran un grupo bastante grande de amigos y era lo normal, algunos no casaban del todo con los demás y JiSung y SeungMin eran de los que no terminaban de llevarse bien, por lo que no era muy común que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, menos que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y a solas, pero comenzaron a desaparecer ambos durante cada descanso, cada rato libre entre clase y clase, cada momento en el que podían salir de las aulas sin levantar sospechas, cada uno por su lado, esperando algunos momentos entre las salidas de uno y del otro, citándose en algún lugar escondido y poco transitado del instituto para besarse una y otra vez.

La mayoría eran besos desesperados. Besos llenos de fuerza. Besos en los que los dos querían dominar al otro. Besos en los que cada vez se aventuraban más. Besos en los que a veces iban descoordinados. Besos en los que a veces jadeaban más contra la boca del otro que la besaban. Besos en el último tramo de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Besos detrás de las taquillas del primer piso. Besos en el laboratorio de química que a tercera hora los martes estaba vacío.

Y cuando volvían a clase lo hacían por separado, para no levantar ninguna sospecha entre sus amigos. A veces llegaba antes JiSung, otras veces lo hacía antes SeungMin. Pero ambos llegaban con los labios completamente hinchados y rojos, delatándolos ante aquellos que ellos no querían que se enteraran sobre sus encuentros y sobre sus besos, desencadenando entre su grupo de amigos un plan para pillarlos _in fraganti_ en alguna ocasión. 


	2. I hate you (but I love you) [Lee Know x SeungMin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinHo es una presencia constante en la vida de SeungMin porque está entre su grupo de amistades… a SeungMin le dan ganas de matarlo cada vez que está cerca… matarlo… o meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla… es una de las dos, aunque eso último nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación de odio/amor de estos dos siempre me ha parecido compleja e interesante, porque en realidad cuidan el uno del otro, pero, son TAN tsunderes ambos, que pasa lo que pasa. Espero que os guste.

—Quiero asesinarlo —dijo SeungMin, por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Felix, que lo miró interrogante—. A MinHo —aclaró y Felix asintió.

—Entiendo.

SeungMin no tuvo que decir nada más. Era bien sabido entre su grupo de amigos que no se llevaba bien con MinHo —y que MinHo tampoco se llevaba bien con él, el sentimiento era bastante recíproco— y que por ello la mitad de las veces alguno de los dos soltaba aquel tipo de comentarios. Era un grupo bastante grande de amigos, ocho personas, todos y cada uno de ellos estudiando una cosa diferente, llegados de distintos sitios del mundo y de Corea, por lo que todos sus caracteres eran bastante diferentes. No obstante, la mayoría de ellos se llevaban bien con los demás, de hecho, SeungMin se llevaba muy bien con el resto… pero no con MinHo. ¿El motivo? No había un motivo exacto, sino varios. Simplemente lo ponía de los nervios su presencia, aquella sonrisita de lado cuando soltaba comentarios mordaces, o la forma en la que lo miraba y le guiñaba un ojo cuando SeungMin no se lo esperaba. Lo odiaba y quería matarlo con sus propias manos… matarlo… o meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla… era una de las dos, aunque eso último nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Porque por mucho que odiaba a Lee MinHo, había una parte en él que no lo odiaba, sino que quería estar mucho más cerca de lo que lo había estado nunca jamás con él. Quizás era raro, pero siempre había escuchado que el odio y el amor estaban separados por una fina línea, una línea que se podía cruzar desde un lado al otro en cualquier instante y SeungMin a veces estaba muy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

—La verdad es que llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte algo respecto a eso de tu odio a MinHo —comentó Felix y SeungMin lo miró extrañado porque Felix siempre había sido bastante prudente y no le gustaba preguntar mucho ese tipo de cosas, pero asintió, dándole pie a que hiciera su pregunta—. ¿Estás enamorado de MinHo?

—¿Qué? —replicó, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

La voz le había salido una octava más alta de lo normal y había hecho la pregunta inmediatamente después de que Felix terminara la suya, casi sin procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Su corazón latía rápidamente por el susto de haberse visto expuesto de aquella manera y se notaba la cara y las orejas calientes, así que, probablemente se estaba poniendo como un tomate. Aunque no hubiera contestado a la pregunta, su reacción había respondido por sí sola que sí.

—Vale, me queda claro que la respuesta es sí —dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a MinHo, que había estado con ellos dos hasta hacía unos momentos, cuando se había ido a clase—. Gracias por hacer la pregunta, Felix, te debo una.

SeungMin se giró lentamente, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, viendo a MinHo tras él, con aquella sonrisita de lado que tanto odiaba, mirándolo con autosuficiencia, como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que le gustaba y ahora simplemente lo hubiera comprobado con aquella estratagema cutre que había montado con Felix para que lo soltara. SeungMin se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo porque les había seguido el juego y había caído en su trampa sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Había estado el rato que MinHo había estado con ellos refunfuñando por su presencia allí y cuando se había ido, había hecho aquel comentario que siempre hacía para demostrar el máximo desagrado hacia su persona, dándole pie a Felix para que le hiciera la pregunta. El muy sibilino de MinHo se tenía que haber quedado por allí cerca para escuchar su conversación y aparecer en el momento oportuno.

—No sabes cuánto te odio —no pudo evitar soltar, refunfuñando.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo MinHo y aquella vez sonó de una forma no irónica que provocó que el corazón de SeungMin se saltara un latido—. Me tengo que ir a clase de verdad, pero cuando vuelva te quiero ver aquí porque tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y sobre todo quiero darte el morreo de tu vida.

Y tras decir aquello, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció, dejando a SeungMin completamente paralizado, pero con ganas de arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza y meterse en un agujero por la vergüenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título de la historia viene de la canción [Hate You de Ladies’ Code](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLjUBC4HpVQ), un gran himno que debe ser escuchado, pero no tiene nada que ver con la letra, simplemente la estaba escuchando y no me pude resistir a ponerlo como título.


End file.
